


Happlily ever after

by Xxxpokelad



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Family Feels, Feels, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad
Summary: no actual plot, mostly feels: there's a wedding!post not-armageddon





	Happlily ever after

After the events of the Not-Armageddon, and their respective ‘trials’, Crowley and Aziraphael decided that a change of air would be nice. Crowley sold his London apartment, Aziraphael temporarily closed his bookshop, and together they bought a little cottage in Tadfield.   
“It seems like the right thing to do, isn’t it angel?”   
“Absolutely, dear”.  
And so, they did. Newt moved into the cottage Anathema rented, while Aziraphael and Crowley purchased the cottage right next to it.   
“We can be like one big, happy family” said Newt to Anathema when he noticed the look on her face.   
“Yes honey, definitely, but I’m afraid they will… meddle in our private lives. Especially Aziraphael.”   
“I’m sure it will be fine, don’t worry” replied politely Newt. She was right of course.   
On the day Aziraphael and Crowley moved in, Newt, Anathema and the Them surprised them with a surprise party. A surprise wedding party. Sargent Shadwell and Madame Tracy were asked to come, former sister Mary Loquacious was asked to officiate the wedding, a cake was ordered, flower arrangements were made. The garden in Anathema and Newt’s cottage was cleaned and prepared for the ceremony, and everything was coming along just fine.   
“You WHAT? You have parent-trapped usss??” Crowley hissed. He looked pleased more than anything, while Aziraphael remained in a shocked silence. “You clever little buggerss. I’m in if you are, Angel. Angel? Why are you crying?” Aziraphael was in fact crying tears of joy. The angel of the eastern gate had never been happier in his long life. The thought of finally marrying Crowley, the love of his life, his best friend, his partner, his everything, seemed too much for his big heart. “Of course I’ll marry you, my dear boy. I couldn’t imagine my life without you, nor do I want to.” Now it was Crowley who was about to tear up. Adam intervened, because he knew that otherwise those two little messes of supernatural beings would never get it together. “Come on you two, you need to get dressed. The ceremony starts soon.”   
Half an hour later, everyone was ready and in the garden. “Everybody, if I may have your attention please” said Mary Loquacious, “So that we can start the ceremony. I was asked, well I actually contacted the lovely Anathema over here, to officiate the wedding of Master Crowley and Mr Aziraphael. I met Master Crowley when I was under his service as a Satanic Nun, as you may know, while I met dear Mr Aziraphael only a few days ago, when he and Master Crowley came to visit me at the former convent outside of town. It is a very funny story really, because I caught the couple of them while they were about to-“ “Um, Sister, sorry to interrupt you” whispered Aziraphael, face red and embarrassed, “Maybe it is better to carry on without disclosing the nature of our visit at the convent.” “Certainly, if you insist. Do you wish to pronounce your vows?”. The audience looked puzzled for all the ‘satanic nun’ business, except Adam, but hid it pretty well.  
Crowley spoke first, although speaking is not exactly what he did. Since that he was very excited, he was on the verge of turning into snake form, therefore his speaking abilities were limited. “First of all, I wanted to say: nice dress, angel, it suits you. Oh, don’t blush, you know it’s true. Anyway. When I first met you, in a garden very different from this one nearly six thousand years ago, I knew you were it. Back then I thought my feelings for you were strictly platonic. Boy, was I in denial. Can you imagine what might have been if we were at all competent? We might have even gotten together a thousand years ago. Or think about my job with the Antichrist: deliver the Antichrist, keep an eye on him. Nice, straightforward job, eh? Not the kind of thing any demon is going to screw up, right? Nevertheless, I am proud to call myself you partner. And I’ll be even prouder to call myself your husband.”   
Aziraphael was not able to talk for next few minutes. He just gazed lovingly at Crowley, incapable of expressing a coherent thought. His love for the demon was palpable in the air, even by the humans, that normally were blind to such phenomenon. “Oh, you wily old serpent. The moment I realised that I cared about you deeply was when you miracled my books to safety in the exploded church. You acted so selflessly. I never asked you to do it, but you knew I would have asked about those rare books, you and saved them. With those books -that I brought here, they are in our bedroom- you won me over. I thought we were on opposite sides of a pointless war, but now I understand that we are on our side.”   
“Well, wasn’t that lovely? Oh, you two look like you were made for each other. Now, do you have the rings?” Dog trotted along the garden, bearing a couple of small silver rings, one black and one white. Aziraphael placed the white ring on Crowley’s finger, then Crowley placed the black ring on Aziraphael’s finger. At this point, the newlywed shared a shy kiss. They felt like they were finally complete. It was a new feeling for them, because from the Rebellion and Crowley’s fall, the angel and the demon have been hereditary enemies. Heaven and Hell always tried to keep them apart, keep them under control. Now, they could be one again, free to love themselves as they are and one another. It an empowering feeling.  
At the reception, held inside Jasmine Cottage, there was music (a fine selection of Queen songs, some taken from Crowley’s car, Mozart, Bach), food, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Crowley and Aziraphael even danced together. Not good dancing though, because Aziraphael was doing a modified version of the gavotte, and Crowley was…. Well, being Crowley.   
“What are you doing, Angel?”   
“Dancing, dear. Same as you, I think.”  
“Is that the gavotte? Didn’t it run out of style in the 1880s? More importantly, why am I not surprised that you look stylish while doing an outdated dance?” Crowley noted, with pleasure, that his husband was taken aback with his flirting. He was getting fairly good at it, but never as good as Aziraphael. “My dear boy, those kind words will get you far, but not as far as I’m willing to go for you. I can’t believe we are finally married. After all this time, we can be finally together. Hopefully, for the rest of our lives.”   
“I can’t imagine anything better than to spend a lifetime with you, angel.”


End file.
